Song Challenge
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: Just some light work, the ipod challenge. Ten drabbles written while listening to ten songs. Pokeshipping.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

* * *

**Fake it (Seether)**

Misty smirked at his annoyed face. "You have _so._ You turn into perfect little Ash around her! The only thing I can't understand is why. You have to have some kind of reason. A crush on her, maybe? All I know is you've hidden yourself from everyone you can think of, the real Ash, the one I've seen. Everyone knows it's not really you. This shy, noncocky little choir boy."

"And you're so real?" he challenged.

"I'm _good _at deception," she laughed. "It's why I'm so good at hating you."

* * *

**All I Ask Of You (Andrew Lloyd Webber)**

Her blue eyes blinked. The grim line her mouth had been set in dropped open. There was Ash. Of all the impossible as it was, somehow that black haired boy appeared from Sinnoh or wherever the hell he was from this time. Her heart fluttered and she smiled at him, giving a quiet wave, suddenly feeling as her twenty year old body had shrunk to the day she first met him. Her stubborn hero sitting among her sisters, Brock and Tracey.

"How did you get here?" she mouthed, hoping no one in the crowd noticed.

"By bike," he mouthed back, grinning wickedly.

For four years she had followed him around the world and, this one moment when it really mattered, he had followed her lead. When it came down to it, that's all she could really ask for.

* * *

**How Far We've Come (Matchbox Twenty)**

"Prophecy got me too," Misty mumbled. "Can't believe it got me too. It's always Ash the wonderful, Ash the magnificent, Ash the pure and wonderful. I'm not you Ash. I can't possibly do this. I feel like a coward for running away but I…I can't stay there! I'm not the world saving type! I'm the sidekick, not the hero! I don't want to be the hero! I hate the spotlight!"

"If you don't," he scolded, "we're all screwed."

"I don't care," she cried. "You lured me here and I came because I…the only reason I'm here is because I have to prove myself and then I have to have your bastard child. I just want to train water types."

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, look at that. You've come a lot farther than that, haven't you? _We _have."

"Perhaps," she said slowly, "Mr. Pokémon Master."

* * *

**That is Why (Say Anything)**

"You don't want me," Misty argued. "May or Dawn would be much better jailbait, Ketchum. You may get off the hook for coming after an older lady, but I'll go to jail for being a pedophile."

Ash shrugged. "Sure, they're nice. I could also go after a whore, the most gorgeous whore in the world with the greatest body in the world and great sex. But I don't want that. I want you. I've done the rich guy gets a bunch of hookers and has a grand ole time. It wasn't for me. I'd rather have someone who can make me feel good emotionally and, hopefully, sexually."

"This is what happens when you become a Master at fourteen. Hookers, Ketchum, what has the world done to you?"

He pointed at a sluttish looking girl, bedroom eyes, flat butt, narrow waist and big boobs and declared, "Women like _that _are the reason I like women like you."

* * *

**Pretend To Be Nice (Josie & The Pussycats)**

"Misty," he moaned. "Can't you ever be nice to me?"

She giggled as he mourned over yet another loss, and yet another battle of tongues which she not only conquered him at, but had a sickeningly fun time doing. "But Ash, if I don't make fun of you your head will get fat and then _how _will you fit through the gym doors?"

"I need a book on understanding women," Ash muttered.

"No," Brock argued. "_I _need a book on understanding women. You need a book understanding Misty."

He glared up at her. "I gave you a bike, _everything you need_. What else could I possibly give to you?"

"When I've got your dignity on my mantel we'll have a discussion."

* * *

**Secret (The Veronica)**

"Ohmemew," Misty gasped, clutching her heart. "You're not…ohme_mew_."

"I can't believe I got you to ohmemew." Ash grinned proudly. "Just like your sisters!"

"Ash, that isn't _funny!_" she shouted out. "Why didn't you tell me? Gary told me that you and him were going out so I thought you were…I took you swimsuit and underwear and bra shopping and you didn't say _anything_. How could you not say anything?"

"To be fair," he responded carefully, "I am actually straight and you are a very pretty girl that I happen to have a crush on. I thought you were doing this of your own free will, knowing I was striahgt. I had no knowledge of the deception so I can at least plead crazy."

She glared. "No more court TV. And you are never seeing my underwear again!"

He chuckled. "I know where you live, Misty."

She threw a phone at his head. And it connected.

* * *

**Remedy (Seether)**

He had never seen her so angry before. There was some kind of snarky comment about why she would date him, a list of his faults and insults, and she had decked him. Her right hand swinging around to catch him in the jaw, and then she fell on him. She kicked and screamed until someone realized exactly how bad the man was being injured when they heard the crack of a rib. She was scooped up and dragged away, ranting and raving, by her boyfriend.

"You don't have to defend me, Mist," he whispered. "I'll do fine on my own."

"Fine," she snapped, shrugging him off. "I won't. Solve your own damn problems."

* * *

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (The Offspring)**

She grinned that grin. That grin that said she was the cause of the chaos. A little flirting and there were bar fights breaking out right and left, a little lying of who kissed who and who cheated and who stole and other nonsense that penetrated the worst fears of those drug doused brains. Somehow, she was right for it. A villain. Her black jeans were as tight as her black shirt, heavy eyeliner and mascara giving her that wicked look.

And he couldn't understand how that lightning in her eyes, that wicked streak was undeniably attractive.

* * *

**Backdoor Lover (Du Jour)**

_His_ lips were warmer than his. _His _hands were more skilled, through years of traveling knowing her every signal, where to touch, where to kiss, where to bite. It had never been better than this. The sex had never been this great, _his _moans were so much more rewarding than anything she had ever heard. And as they fell on the bed once more, cheater as she was, as damned as she was, she couldn't help but love every moment of it.

"So much for the purity of the Chosen One," she whispered under the sweat soaked sheets.

He chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

**1234 (Feist)**

Ash stared blankly at his ceiling. Twenty years old and his life might as well have been over. There he was, Champion, Chosen One, Master, and yet what did he have to show for it. It was a rare day when even Pikachu didn't give him _the look. _The look that reminded him exactly what the price had been for fame and glory. Oh, the things he'd done. The people he'd stepped on…and people were proud when they did these actions? He couldn't understand.

He was the richest man in the world. Famous. Undefeated in battle in three years. On the way, he had lost every friend he had held dear.

And one feisty redheaded lover, who had cheated on him, given up her perfect life.

_Money can't buy you back the love that you had then.

* * *

_**Bleed It Out (Linkin Park)**

"I don't _care,_ Ash. You can't stop me from saying what I think. The facts are undeniable. You won badges out of pity rather than skill. You lost to a boy who named a pokémon _happy_. You have an ego. You're stupid. You always got us lost. But it's not only you, Ash. I've got an ego of my own. I'm cruel, cynical, angry. I hit people. I hit pokémon. I barely battled when I was with you. My performance in many of those battles were terribly short of phenomenal and I relied on luck."

"How can you say that and _still _be happy?" he barked. "I cover it up and _I _can't force a smile anymore."

"Because I'm letting it go," she chuckled. "So I can look past all that and see the wonderful people beneath."

He smiled. "We gonna kiss now?"

"Always."

* * *

As you can tell, not as detailed as my work generally is…no setting or anything, really, but I did have a time limit and I needed something light to do. So, voila. Light work.  
This : doodle:: story : artwork.


End file.
